Sequel Can You Hear My Heart Lee Donghae -Sibum Story-
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: No sumarry ! PROLOG ! SIBUM ! SEQUEL fic Haehyuk yang pernah aku publish! Yewook Island ganti pen name! RnR jebal


-Happy Reading-

Tittle : Sequel Can You Hear My Heart Lee Donghae –Sibum Story-

.

Author : Shfly9-Kim

.

Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul

.

Pair : SiBum ( Siwon x Kibum),Siwon x Heechul (Sihul),Hangeng x Heechul (HanChul), and other pairing

.

Rate : T kemungkinan (?) M

.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama.

.

Warning : Yaoi, GS, Typo(s), Alur Berantakan, little EYD.

.

Disclaimer : semua tokoh dalam fi Author bukan milik Author, semua Author sewa amanya untuk mendukung fic Author.

Cerita 100% pemikiran dari otak nista Author

.

A/N : mian memberduel..! kesalahan teknis bahwa heechul disini yeoja..

Udah cuman itu..

Silahkan nikmati fic aku

OoO  
Kaki jenjang yang indah melangkah menyusuri lantai koridor yang sepi, keheningan melanda angin menembus lewat seakan menyapa paras ayu-nya. Kakinya berhenti saat ruang loker sudah ada di depan mata, ada keraguan di matanya.  
'haruskah..' Tanya-nya dalam hati.

OoO  
"kenapa ramai.." gumaman tersebut terasa lirih saat di sekitarnya penuh tawaan mengejek seorang namja berparas manis di tengah lapangan basket. Kim kibum pemilik kaki jenjang itu mendekat ke tepi lapangan, ingin tau apa yang mereka tertawakan dari seorang namja manis itu.  
'setauku itu hyukjae..' walaupun kibum termuk tipe orang 'anti sosial' tapi dia masih mengingat siapa saja yang pernah menolong-nya. Yah, kibum pernah di tolong hyukjae saat pencobaan pengeroyokan pada dirinya. Lee hyukjae membawanya lari entah lewat jalan mana yang berakhir di sebuah taman yang indah.  
Dan di situ kim kibum baru merasakan kehangatan mempunyai teman. Tutur katanya yang halus namun bijak mampu membuat kim kibum mulai membuka sedikit rahasia-nya.

Flashback

"ayo lari.." sebuah tarikan di tangannya membuat namja berparas ayu itu tersentak, kaki jenjang nan mungil-nya mulai mengikuti si pelaku penarikan itu berlari kemana.  
"hey.. cepat larinya" hanya anggukan yang ia lakukan, kakinya mulai mempunyai kekuatan untuk berlari secepat mungkin.  
"hey bocah..! Berhenti..!"  
"jangan melihat ke belakang.." suara si penarik paksa tangan itu terdengar megintrupsi kim kibum. Di belakang mereka ada 3 preman yang bertato sedang mengejar mereka, masing masing mereka membuawa tongkat pemukul baseball di tangan mereka.  
"lompat.." di depan sana ada sebuah pagar kawat besi yang di bagian atas-nya ada kawat berduri.  
'Oh Tuhan..'

Off flashback

"HAAAH BENAR KAN? KAU MENYUKAIKU? KAU TIDAK NORMAL. KAU GAY" di depan sana seorang lee donghae membentak lee hyukjae, mata donghae penuh dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Hyukjae terlihat menggumam sesuatu yang lirih. Kibum bisa melihat dengan mata telanjang-nya.  
"cihh aku masih normal hyukjae tidak seperti kau yang G-A-Y" ucapan donghae membuat seluruh mata melotot termasuk kibum.  
'hyukjae gay' mata kibum terbelalakan saat pengucapan dari bibir lee donghae.  
"hae-ya"  
"cih tutup mulut pembual-mu hyukjae-ssi, aku tau semuanya"  
"darimana?" pertanyaan bodoh hyukjae yang membuat donghae menyeringai.  
"hanya seorang namja G-A-Y yang tak tahu malu yang membuat surat cinta pada namja lainya"  
'hyukkie..' panggil kibum dalam hati.  
"apakah salah?"  
"tentu saja salah babo! Kau mengumbar ketidak normalan-mu" gumaman donghae seakan tamparan berarti bagi lee hyukjae maupun kim kibum.  
"kau sudah tau kesalahanmu?, jangan dekati aku!"  
'sudah cukup..!" badan ramping-nya melaju meninggalkan lapangan.  
'siwonnie..' di tengah lapangan lee hyukjae sedang di peluk siwon. Namja yang kibum yang suka diam-diam.  
'siwonnie..' badannya ambruk di tengah taman belakang yang sepi.  
"hikss.." air mata turun begitu saja, dadanya terasa sesak.  
"siwonnie..hiks"

OoO

Kibum p.o.v

"senyum kibummie.." aku hanya menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin.  
'wajahku pucat' tanganku reflex menyentuh pipi pucatku sendiri.  
'aku semakin kurus'  
cklek  
"apa yang kau pikirkan?" aku menoleh seseorang yeoja cantik sedang memandangku dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Aku hanya menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia mulai risih.  
"kosong" ucapku sambil meraih sebuah jas yang hyungku siapkan untukku, aku sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain.  
Jika semua anak yang lahir pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua mereka maka aku tidak.  
Aku hanya anak haram appa dengan sekertarisnya, kalian Tanya dimana ibu kandungku?  
Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Mungkin lebih bagus jika sudah pergi di dunia ini.  
Jahat? Durhaka?  
Aku tak perduli, bahkan aku sering sekali mendengar cacian namja sialan yang membuang sperma di dalam rahim yeoja pelacur berkedok sekertaris sehingga menghasilkan sebuah bayi bernama Kim Kibum, yah itu aku, Gen yang buruk bagi keluarga terhormat kim.  
"kibummie.." aku menoleh ke belakang, dia nuna ku, nuna tiriku, nuna yang merebut segalanya bagiku, cintaku, kasih sayangku dia sudah merebutnya dariku.  
"tersenyumlah.." senyum miris ku perlihatkan.  
"bahkan di hari bahagia-nya?" tanyaku padanya, dia hanya diam, merasa bersalah mungkin?  
"tidak" 

OoO

Di tengah altar berdiri seorang namja yang gagah berbalut tuxedo hitam. Wajahnya yang tampan tapi menyiratkan kegugupan itu tak mengurangi betapa mempesonanya pengantin pria tersebut. Mata tajamnya memandang lurus kepada seorang yeoja cantik bertudung putih. Menjinjing sedikit gaun pernikahan dengan terusan yang lebar itu, di samping yeoja itu ada seorang namja yang berumur menggandeng yeoja tersebut yang kita bisa sebut dia adalah pengantin wanitanya.

"relakan lah" gumaman itu terdengar dari sebelah kanan kursi. Bibir merah cherry-nya melihat kedepan dengan pandangan sendu. Iringan music khas pernikahan terdengar menambah denyut jantung kesakitan bagi namja cantik itu.

"semoga bahagia" tepat gumaman itu lolos dari bibirnya music berhenti dan pengantin yeoja berhenti di depan namja tampan itu. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Namja berumur itu menghadap sang pengantin yeoja dengan tersenyum lalu memandang seorang namja cantik itu. Gumaman samar tercetak jelas di bibir namja berumur itu.

'mian..'

Tes

Tes

Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahan luluh sudah. Tak ada isakan, hanya cairan bening itu lolos dari mata indahnya.

Srekk

Namja cantik itu mendongak, ingin melihat siapa tangan yang seenaknya saja bertengger di bahu-nya.

"hyung.." suara seraknya berbicara. Namja yang sedang merangkull bahunya tersenyum.

"maafkan hyung" tersenyum. Bukan senyum indah seorang hyung yang menjadi panutannya senyum itu menyiratkan penyesalan yang besar.

"gawetcha" mata indahnya kembali melihat ke depan. Namja tampan di depan altar itu sudah menggenggam tangan pengantin perempuannya.

"PERNIKAHAN INI TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI" teriakan dari ujung pintu membuat semua orang memandang pintu.

Hening.

"gege.." pengantin perempuan itu menyahut.

"kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya Chullie, aku tau kau sedang HAMIL !" semua mata melihatnya tajam. Apa hubungannya dengan namja berwajah oriental yang tampan itu?

"a-aku.." terbata, ucapanmu terbata Kim Heechul. Yah sang pengantin permpuan itu bernama Kim Heechul.

"apa itu benar chullie-ah?" namja di samping Heechul menggenggam erat tangan yeoja sampingnya.

"lepaskan tangan yeojaku siwon-ssi" ucapan dingin terdengar di ujung pintu gereja. Siwon – pengantin pria- mendecih.

"dia sbentar lagi menjadi istiku hangeng-ssi" gengaman siwon berpindah menjadi rangkulan di pinggang yeoja tersebut. Heechul memberontak di kukungan tangan siwon.

"lepaskan aku siwon"

"tidak akan"

"Hey.. lepaskan Heechul, dia bukan istrimu. Dia akan menjadi istriku, bukankah itu chullie ?" Tanya hangeng. Siwon geram terlihat jelas dari gertakan giginya.

Tuk tuk tuk

Sepatu hangeng bergesekan dengan lantai gereja. Hangeng berjalan menuju bangku undangan.

Dia terlihat tenang seperti tidak mempunyai beban sama sekali.

Srekk

Sebuah tarikan di lengannya membuat seorang kim kibum berdiri. Menatap bingung namja yang seenaknya menyeretnya menuju altar.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan hangeng-ssi" Tanya kibum bergetar. Hangeng hanya menatap lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum sinis.

"menyatukan kita" kibum paham dengan kata 'kita' yang namja ini ucapkan. Kibum berontak namun sia-sia. Kibum memandang kea rah belakang tepat pada mata hyung-nya

'tolong aku hyung' isarat kibum membuat yesung –kakak kibum- segera mengajar adikknya yang sedang di seret paksa oleh namja yang mengaku sebagai sahabat-nya.

"hangeng-ah lepaskan kibum" seruan yesung di hiraukan hangeng. Karpet merah mulai terlihat berarti dia sudah di depan altar.

'altar..' batin kibum berteriak

"kumohon hyung, maafkan aku jika aku ada salah padamu, tapi tolong jangan katakan padanya" kibum berbicara dengan nada panic saat melihat siwon di depan mata-nya.

'mata-nya'

"serahkan heechul padaku, maka kau akan mendapat seorang stalker-mu siwon-ssi" mata kibum maupun siwon mendelik, serempak memandang hangeng.

"yah dia kim kibum stalker-mu siwon-ssi.."

'ya tuhan..'

OoO

Flashback Off

"aku membenci-mu.." siwon menggebrak pintu bearcat coklat itu dengan keras. Seorang namja dengan perut buncit langsung bagun dari tidurnya saat melihat siwon –suaminya- sudah di depan mata dengan wajah yang merah – menahan marah –

"wae..?" Tanya kibum lirih. Yang ia hanya bisa adalah menunduk dan pasrah, pasrah akan cacian menyakitkan siwon dan perbuatan siwon padanya.

Plak

"kau menjawab..?" bentakan siwon di sertai tamparan darinya menambah kadar lubang di hati kibum.

"enyahlah.." bentakknya lagi berserta mendorong kibum.

Tes

Tes

Seperti kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu, dirinya menangis, tak ada isakkan. 3 bulan mereka menikah dan inilah kata pertama yang paling menyiksanya.

"enyahlah.. kepalaku pusing" siwon memegangi kepalanya dan terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Kibum yang melihatnya segera bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"kau sakit woonie? Ingin minum obat, makan atau apa? Katakana sesuatu wonnie" kibum hampir saja memegan lengan siwon tapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"enyahlah.." kibum mematung, ini kata yang halus dan lembut tapi ini juga kata yang menyakitkan.

"tidak bisa, kau sakit.." mencoba bersabar. Siwon menatapnya tajam.

"enyahlah.." bentakan keluar lagi dari bibir joker itu. Kibum mundur 2 langkah.

"baiklah.." punggung itu menjauh sedikit begetar. Membalikan badanya menghadap suaminya lagi.

"aku akan taruh makanan di depan" menyunggingkan senyum manis yang penuh luka.

"saranghae.." kata cinta terakhir adalah kata yang tak pernah di sampaikan secara langung, hanya di dalam hati. Tidak mampu menyampaikan langsung.

Hatinya, hati suaminya itu sudah tertutup. Cintanya sudah habis untuk mencintai yeoja-nya tak ada celah baginya untuk melihat ataupun singgah hanya 1 detik di hatinya.

"hidupku seperti ini" gumaman itu lolos saat hendle pintu ada di depannya.

"hiks.." dan tangisan itu lolos saat pintu itu tertutup secara sempurna.

Gimana panjang kah?

Bosen ya?

Mau jadiin 5 chap saja..

Ada yang tertarik dengan ff seperti ini?

Review ya..

Berharga loh..

-Yesung Wife-


End file.
